Talk:Disrupting Lunge
It may just be my timing estimate is really good with this, but it almost seemed like when I was using it earlier, my pet was waiting until the enemy I targetted started using a skill to actually *use* it. I'd hit it against a Gypsie Ettin, then almost when it refreshed, my pet would interrupt the Healing Signet. - Evil_Greven 17:30, 10 March 2006 (CST) :I have sometimes the feeling that my bow interruption skills interrupt a skill which actually was started after the arrow hit my target. There seems to be a short time after a interrupt hits when a skill used is interrupted if another skill wasn't interrupted when the interrupt actually hit. This could also be caused by lag, but I doubt it. --Gem 21:44, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, I've always wondered about this: Anet say they designed the game with 56kers in mind. Interrupting with a mesmer skill of casting time 1/4 of a second takes around 0.2 seconds reaction time (which is fairly optimistic), 0.25 seconds with casting time and around say.. 0.4 seconds ping time. Meaning interrupting 1 second casts in very unlikely for 56kers. As Anet say they have measures in place to counteract technological advantages (see interviews with the project lead/Anet boss, I forget his name) this might be one of them. Who knows? Just idle conjecture on my part. Shandy 22:25, 10 March 2006 (CST) Countries in East Asia have the highest percentage of Internet-ready people. But are they all on broadband too? Nope! :) 56k and 28.8k are the most common connections. If we assume A.Net's marketing to those countries was: "This game is an MMO that can be played well on a 56k," then either these East Asian countries are playing a game knowing that it has poor 56k playability, or perhaps it can be played reasonably well on a 56k. If there were any other circumstance, Guild Wars would not be as popular as it is in East Asia, in contrast to America and Europe. So, I expect that the 56kers and 28.8k of East Asia are quite satisfied. After all though, what do you expect A.net to achieve, 100 pings on 10 year old technology? A note from my personal experience might help as well - straining my internet connection (cable) to near maximum with downloads and uploads via torrents has not resulted in me getting an Error 7 / disconnect. Guild Wars is the only game that can handle my torrenting on my entire hard drive. So.. It would make sense if GW worked reasonably well on dial-up based on my experience and the popularity of GW overseas. GrammarNazi 18:33, 12 January 2007 (CST) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the NF & factions skill trainer. Xeon 07:58, 11 December 2006 (CST) LAME tag needed Disrupting Lunge is the worst interrupt in the game. Period. Instead of modifying the pet's next attack (meaning you can never actually interrupt what you want to interrupt unless you're very lucky), it should force the pet to attack upon use. Then it would function like any other interrupt in the game (well, except for Icy Prism, but Rust makes it usable). --XT-8147 04:13, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :True, but it is still very useful. Its main usage is with Thumpers to interrupt skills after their target gets up from a KD. This way, most Thumpers know that a monk is going to activate some sort of skill when they get up and activate while they are knocked down. Although still somewhat random, it is still very useful.--Manbeast15 21:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Nerfed August 21st Wait a second Anet...you nerf the functionally random interrupt to have a 20 second recharge, and yet you have the skill-required targetted (in terms of a skilled player is guaranteed to interrupt, practically) attack still at 10 seconds? Weird... - ' Ad Victoriam' 00:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, we all know that beast masters are overpowered, afterall *snicker* -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8'']] (T/ 00:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::If Anet thought this skill was overpowered, they really should have made the longer recharge be conditional. Leave it at a 10 second recharge, but add "if a skill is interrupted, Disrupting Lunge takes an additional 10 seconds to recharge". They could optionally even have that additional recharge time scale down as you invest in Beast Mastery. As this skill stands now, a 20 second recharge for an effectively random interrupt seems inappropriate. Shadowlance 21:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::Nerf of a random interrupt skill....lmao | Nytemyre 12:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::PvEers talking, yay. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC)